1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing frame for CPU cooling devices, and more particularly, to an engagement mechanism of a fixing frame for CPU heat dissipating sinks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 illustrate a prior art fixing device for installing a radiator. The fixing device as illustrated is a frame structure having a central opening that allows an integrated circuit to pass. The fixing device includes an inner periphery area 11 having larger mounting surface at corners of the fixing device. As illustrated in FIG. 1, there are four positioning holes 12 located on the mounting surface at four corners. A buckling piece 13 passes through each of the positioning holes 12. The buckling piece 13 has a lower portion that inserts into a fixing hole 15 of a circuit board 14. As shown in FIG. 2, a radiator or heat sink 17 is typically installed on the fixing device to contact the underlying integrated circuit (not shown).
However, the prior art encounters several drawbacks. First, when installing the prior art fixing device onto a circuit board, a user or an operator of a assembling factory needs to press the four buckling pieces 13 one by one, and when uninstalling the fixing device he or she needs to pull out the four buckling pieces 13 by tools such as an extractor, thereby rendering the entire assembling process time-consuming and inefficient. Second, the prior art fixing device is subject to disengagement during shipping to a main assembling factory. Consequently, there is a strong need for providing a fixing device that meets the requirements of fast assembling and disassembling.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a fixing device mounting mechanism that can meet the requirements of fast assembling and disassembling.
According to the claimed invention, the fixing device includes a left-side frame body with a U-shaped structure from a top view, wherein said left-side frame body has a first long side, two first short sides, and first inner peripheries located at the intersections of said first long side and two first short sides, and wherein a first buckling piece is integrally formed under said first inner periphery and a slot is installed on a distal portion of each of said first short sides with a through hole thereon. A right-side frame body with a U-shaped structure from a top view, wherein said right-side frame body has a second long side, two second short sides, and second inner peripheries located at the intersections of said second long side and two second short sides, and wherein a second buckling piece is integrally formed under said second inner periphery and an extending wedge member is installed on a distal portion of each of said second short sides with a mid-passing hole formed thereon. A pair of mounting pieces, wherein each of said mounting pieces passes through said through hole and said mid-passing hole to fix said extending wedge member that inserts into said slot, and wherein said left-side frame body and said right-side frame body define an opening for accommodating a CPU and a heat sink is installed on said first and second inner peripheries for contacting the CPU.